In the fit out and reconfiguration of buildings, dry builders waste such as plasterboard and other dry walling, wall studs, ceiling materials, carpet and the like is generated that must be cleared from the building. Clearance may require connecting the waste into a wheeled waste receptacle, removing the receptacle and waste from a building via (usually a service) lift or elevator, transferring the waste or the waste receptacle to a waste vehicle, transporting the waste to a disposal site and emptying the vehicle or receptacle.
The waste receptacle is usually wheeled to be compatible with the floor surfaces and for ease of handling. In view of the dimensional constraints imposed, especially by the lift or elevator, the receptacle is usually a lidded poly bin known as a “wheelie bin”. The service lift often exits to a car park or other space with limited overhead clearance. Accordingly, high-lift wheelie bin hoists may not be usable to empty or hoist the bins. This may compel manual lifting or unloading. High vehicles per se may also be restricted from access.
It is thus an object of at least one preferred embodiment of the invention provide a means to move builders waste from a site, enable its transport under space restrictions to a restricted-access loading area, load into transport for disposal, and discharge at a disposal site, without requiring manual lifting. Other embodiments of the present invention may confer different particular benefits or achieve different objects.